


Out with the Winchester, In with the Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Marriage, Multi, Other, Polygamy, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Following an arranged marriage to a very uncaring Cardin Winchester, Trophy Wife Goldie Winchester seeks happiness elsewhere with the aid of Cardin's mother Carla. Low and behold Pyrrha Arc, the loving wife of Jaune, arranges for them to meet with Jaune himself and brought in to the fold which just so happens to be a polygamous relationship with Jaune as the man of many women.Goldie is skeptic at first, but a rousing a romp on the D'Arc changes her mind and enables her to make an important change in life.





	Out with the Winchester, In with the Arc

  
  
  
  


**Goldie The Arc Trophy Wife**

**RWBY**

**For Darksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Out with the Winchester, In with the Arc.**

 

********

Set some time after Graduation at Beacon Academy, the once known ‘Loser’ of the first years Jaune Arc had risen up and made a name for himself in a rather unusual way. From being a level one huntsman to becoming a full-blown tank admired by many Jaune became famous in his own right in a strange unorthodox way. And it all started out with his longtime girlfriend, now wife, Pyrrha Nikos. The glamorous Huntress celebrity had a rather unusual fetish that involved seeing him work his ‘magic’ with other women when he was only being his usual charming friendly self. This developed even further once their honeymoon hit and Pyrrha was left rattled in a fantastic way by the Adonis that was her lover, Jaune. Shortly after their honeymoon, which she had saved herself for this entire time, Pyrrha’s interests changed and her perversions became prevalent. She started getting social with many other women hoping to catch their interest and bring them in to share her husband in a rather uninhibited way. No longer would anyone else think of him as that ‘Lucky guy’ who got partnered with her at the start, plenty of sour faces were left in Jaune’s wake when seeing his success. Pyrrha couldn't really forgive them for looking down at her lover that way, especially not a certain brutish bully that had tormented Jaune in the past, Cardin Winchester. As much as she enjoyed laying out him and his whole team that one time in training Pyrrha had a more interesting angle to work on him in terms of revenge for bullying her dear Jaune.

This plan came into motion after she heard learned of Cardin’s arranged marriage to a rather unfortunate woman. She knew the Winchester family liked to pull the wool over up and coming brides to be and shackle them in an unloving marriage with a husband that did not care for them outside of appearance. One of which being a big breasted blonde beauty named Goldie; an heiress of elite high-class nobility that had gotten arranged married to Cardin Winchester sometime after his graduation from Beacon. Their families were rich elitist snobs and Goldie, although being one herself, was actually a decent person in dire need of joy in her life. She hated getting tied to Cardin as a husband for a rather valid number of reasons, one of which was her happiness that he did not care for. Neither the sexual thrill he couldn’t provide out of selfishness.

Thankfully, things came to a crossroad of destiny of a sort around the time of her honeymoon and that support came from the most unusual of places….

 

******

“Sigh, you can do this, Goldie. You’ve been molded, groomed, and taught everything you need to know on how to please a man. It’s only a shame that he had to be some arrogant jerk whose family basically bought you to be a literal trophy wife.” A woman said to herself as she fixed herself up in front of a vanity mirror inside the bedroom of the honeymoon suite over here in Atlas Kingdom.

Goldie stood up feeling like she finished fixing herself up well enough for her husband Cardin, she analyzed herself in the large body mirror and admired her appearance. She was blonde with bouncy short hair curled in an elegant style, she was a full-figured young woman with tanned skin and golden blonde hair that radiated like actual gold. Her breasts were a full G-cup sized measurement, firm and robust measuring bigger than some people’s heads. Her waist was decently slim thanks to her strict diet and exercise regimen, though she worried how she’ll be once she starts having kids. Her hips were wide and buxom balancing her top-heavy chest, on top of it all she was packing a mighty fine phat ass. Her cheeks were wide and perfectly round and supple, not an ounce of a flaw could be seen in her butt cheeks, every time she touched them, she’d shiver in delight.

Twirling around and ensuring she looked decent Goldie then draped on her golden transparent nightie and left the vanity mirror. She sighed wearily as she headed toward the master bedroom where Cardin was likely waiting on the bed ready to fuck his new wife, a sour face can be seen on her every step of the way.

“Here I come, honey. Your faithful wife embarks on a quest to satiate her jerkass husband’s libido.” She muttered to herself leaving the room and arriving at the master bedroom across from it. She pulled open the doors to reveal the lavish luxury master bedroom of this Atleasian suite booked for their honeymoon. 

When she walked inside, she closed the doors behind her and saw Cardin lying flat on the bed apparently asleep. She quickly breathed out a sigh of relief but couldn’t help not feeling curious. Even if he had to wait a while he shouldn’t have just fallen \asleep like this.

‘That’s weird….’ She thought walking up to the side of the bed and noticing drool coming out of his lips as he slept in a rather sloppy way. A half-empty bottle of red wine laid on the floor next to him, Goldie picked it up and sniffed the contents widening her eyes in realization that it didn’t smell right for wine.

‘He’s...been drugged?!’ She thought to herself in growing panic until she heard a calm gentle voice speak out from within the room.

“He’s fine, he’s just knocked out. I slipped in a special sleeping additive into the wine to make sure he’d be out for the entire night. Hopefully whatever pleasant dreams he has makes him believe you two had sex.” 

Goldie turned around and saw an older woman stepping out of the shadows of the room corner, she had long chestnut hair draped into a frontal ponytail layered along her chest. She had baby blue eyes and looked very attractive for her age, her hair draped across her forehead giving her a humble elegant appearance. She wore an elegant black dress showing off her silky legs, her figure was as modest as any beautiful woman with shape like Goldie’s except with smaller breasts. 

Goldie recognized her immediately as Cardin’s mother; Carla Winchester. 

“Carla? W-what is going on?” Goldie asked astounded as Carla hastily walked up to her covering her mouth with a hand and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Come with me, quickly. Just put on a coat, you won’t need the rest, Trust me. ~” Carla smirked and Goldie just nodded not sure whether or not this was suspicious in the worst of ways. The ladies left the bedroom and Goldie grabbing a thick fur coat made of authentic chestnut colored Beowulf fur. 

They got into a lavish personal V-Tol just outside the suite and left the estate almost instantly, the entire ride there Goldie just kept looking to Carla for answers on what they were doing, but she would just remain silent. Flying for almost fifteen minutes they arrived a more colorful modest mansion somewhere north of Mistral Kingdom. There Carla landed the V-Tol onto the air dock and got out with Goldie in tow. They walked up to the front door with Carla looking eager and feeling excited for tonight’s events even though Goldie had no idea what was going on. 

The blonde trophy wife looked up and saw a dual crescent symbol on the door, she wondered whose house this was until Carla rapped on the door announcing her arrival.

“It’s me. And I brought her. ~” Carla announced making Goldie look at her incredulously until the door opened up revealing an even more shocking sight. There standing at the door was another older woman somewhere about Carla’s age, she had platinum blonde hair strewn up into a tight bun with curling locks draped down her forehead and side. She had thin glasses on her face and wore a rather revealing lingerie set of light violet complete with silky fishnet stockings clad around her legs. A garter belt was around her waist attached to them as well as her cupless corset covered up by a slitted lingerie bra. Her transparent fabric revealed her pink nipples to all of creation and Goldie couldn’t help but blush profusely at the sight of her exposed mound showing between her stocking-clad legs. The woman had a slight golden fuzz showing above her pair of moistened pussy lips. Nothing was covering that area save for a slotted violet thong. 

‘This woman is dressed as lewd as a porn star; did we arrive for some kind of…. orgy fest?’ Goldie wondered feeling nervous now until she heard Carla spoke. 

“Glynda, tell me the festivities haven’t started yet. I just got here with Goldie.” Carla asked almost pleading and to her surprise Glynda shook her head.

“Don't worry, Carla, he always waits patiently for every single one of us. You’re not missing out on anything yet, just come inside and remove your jackets before you catch a cold out here.” Glynda started making Carla’s face light up and pump her right hand with a hissing ‘Yes’.

She stepped in alongside with Goldie, both of whom removed their jackets and hung them on a coat rack nearby along with many others. Glynda closed the door with a coy smile and spoke to Goldie as she guided them into the living room foyer where all the ‘action’ was taking place. 

“You must be having a million questions right now, aren’t you, dear?” Glynda asked Goldie as they made their way down the lavish hallway heading to that special area.

“A million sounds about right, what is going on here exactly? Did I accidentally get abducted to join a bordello or something?” 

Both Carla and Glynda laughed after she said that, they arrived at the set of wide oak doors ahead of them. Glynda got between them and stood in front ready to push them open and ‘welcome’ them into the garden of debauchery.

“Not exactly, after all, for as many of us there are, we only serve one magnificent stud of a man.” Glynda explained pushing the doors open and revealing to Goldie the absolutely shocking sight of over a dozen different women all dressed in lewd lingerie outfits. Her jaw dropped as they stepped in and saw many of them simply lounging about here and there at random places such as hot tubs or patio chairs to relax. Others were resting along soft body pillows with other massaging their backs. 

“What….is all this?” Goldie asked astounded as she saw, Faunus, Redheads, other blondes, women of varying skin tones and features all strewn about like this were a haven paradise for them to congregate. 

“We are all Jaune’s women, Goldie, and we’d like to come into the fold.” Glynda began as they proceeded further into the lavish living room where the sole male of all these people sat on a large round couch holding his arms around a naked Pyrrha Arc-Nikos wearing an extremely skimpy outfit consisting of a red thin-string thong and thin-string bikini. Her long blazing red hair was down along her back as she rested alongside her darling husband, to Goldie’s surprise, was a very masculine filled out blonde man possessing a rugged yet boyish look. He was a like a prince in her eyes and this was obviously his harem of ladies that serve him, either sexually or as servants. 

Pyrrha was on one side of him while the other side had a slew of different yet equally youthful girls that seemed to be close to him. One was a petite redhead beauty with long tinted hair and silver eyes, she wore a red skimpy nightie showing off her curves and bare feet. Another was a busty blonde with a long mane of curly golden hair and large tits, she hugged the first girl’s back while they cuddled along Jaune’s right side comfortably. Around the floor leading to the couch were a slew of other girls hugging around his legs like cliché harem slaves. 

One had dark beautiful hair and amber eyes, a pair of very real cat ears stood up from the top of her head as. A dark lingerie set matching the other two girls was worn on her body colored in dark violet. A fourth girl wearing white mirrored her position and it came as a surprise to Goldie that it was none other than Weiss Schnee of the illustrious Schnee family. A separate pair of girls were at the muscular man’s back massaging his shoulders faithfully, one had a magenta stripe in her long sleek dark hair and a pair of white magenta eyes that displayed wisdom. She was a lovely oriental girl wearing a tight-fitting fishnet outfit around her body showing off her nipples and pubic mound, the girl matching her outfit was a short redheaded girl with electric teal eyes and short fluffy red hair. She wore a manic expression on her face as her fingers kneaded the back muscles of the guy they all apparently share, unlike the others she literally wore nothing on her body and stood naked behind him. 

All along the wide spacious high-quality couch was another collection of girls around the same age, one of them was a tan-skinned exotic beauty with fluffy light-colored hair, another was a brown-skinned beauty with a bob cut hairstyle and sweet humble smile on her face. The girl behind her wore shades and had on a beret complimenting her short brown hair with a light tipped bang at her side, the meek Faunus beauty behind her was a literal bunny girl with long floppy brown eyes and chocolate eyes. All these girls just wore fishnet body outfits revealing all of their naked splendor behind the fishnet fabric hugging their amazing bodies.

Goldie was at a loss for words at this point and wondered why or how Carla was in on this. Just then, the redhead known as Pyrrha got up and went straight to her wearing an elated look on her face as she took Goldie’s hands into hers welcoming her to the house.

“Oh, hello there, my name is Pyrrha Arc, please allow me to take you over here and explain everything you see around you.” She began, and Goldie couldn’t help but nod in acceptance even though she wore a cautious smile on her face. Then Pyrrha turned her head to the side to look directly at Carla and flash her a knowing nod. “He’s all yours, Carla. Jaune has been excited waiting for you to come back. Go to him.”

“Oh, trust me, Pyrrha dear, I….” Carla began then pulled down the straps of her dress exposing her nude uncovered body before everyone. “.... will come to him and for him.” 

She said that in a silky voice and sashayed over to Jaune’s sitting form, the blonde man got up from his seat wearing a friendly smile as Cardin’s birth mother came over to him naked. Jaune himself was just wearing a simple G-string, one in which barely held back the massive bulge he was packing. Goldie felt her jaw drop at the sight of it and the implied size. Additionally, she was just surprised to see Carla lust after the man as if she were just another concubine waiting to be plowed by him. Carla leapt up into Jaune’s arms pressing herself into his handsome muscled body, her lips found his instantly in a wet feverish bout of oral passion. 

“Mmmhhh! ~ Ooohhh I am never going so long without this!” Carla breathed out between kisses and pushed her mouth back onto Jaune’s letting his tongue come out to shove into her throat. She accepted it wholeheartedly with loud wet mewls of elation. Her legs came up together to hook around his waist keeping herself close and held up by his strong arms. Jaune had reached around and cupped her buttocks tightly kneading his fingers into the dough of her supple phat ass. The woman couldn’t help herself from grinding on him while making out passionately.

‘That’s….my husband’s mother…. throwing herself at this Jaune character like she was a common whore. I wonder….’ Before Goldie could finish her train of thought she was pulled to the side by Pyrrha who guided her into another living room where no one else was around. 

After bringing them both inside she closed the doors and looked to Goldie with a joyous face as she crossed her arms.

“Okay, beginning, start...now!” Goldie demanded coldly for she hated being in the dark.

“Alright alright, just calm down. You’re among friends here, Goldie Winchester. Well, if you want the full story on this let me take you back to the beginning where your bastard of a husband tried blackmailing me into cheating on my husband Jaune.” Pyrrha started mildly shocking Goldie as they sat down on a pair of comfy chairs nearby.

“He did? Can’t’ say I’m surprised honestly, it sounds like something he’d do. Reminds me way too much of meathead snobs that think the world has to put up with their bullshit. Do go on.” 

“Alright, Cardin and Jaune have always had a rocky history, dating back to our years at Beacon Academy no less. Back then Jaune was still green, still relatively weak compared to other hunters, but he was motivated enough to make himself stronger. But, one night he confessed to me about forging his way into Beacon via fake transcripts, something we rectified a long time ago by the way. Cardin, whose dorm was beneath that particular spot, heard everything and decided to use it against Jaune for a short while. He was humiliated, bullied, and made to be his servant at the risk of getting exposed and booted from Beacon forever. Eventually he prevailed over Cardin by saving his life and relinquishing the hold he had over him, but of course that scumbag brought them again shortly after I became Misses Arc. This time he wanted to have sex with me in a meat headed way of saying Jaune wasn’t man enough for me, I was blind with fury when he wore that arrogant smile after issuing that ultimatum.”

Goldie hung on the edge of her seat and listened carefully for the rest. This was better than most Soap stories. 

“What did you do?” Goldie asked.

“I beat him within an inch of his life, Cardin was black and blue all over by the time I was done with him, he was left so shaken he never brought that up again, but he still needed to answer for his trespass. Not only did he forget that Jaune saved his miserable hide he also tried blackmailing me into betraying him, I figured why wouldn’t he do something like this again? There was also the cheek of his action, I felt a very thorough revenge was in order. Here, get dressed in this then I’ll continue.” Pyrrha got up and reached over to a nearby closet to fish out a special skimpy black and gold lingerie leaving nothing to the imagination. 

She brought it over to hand to Goldie, who took it and slowly nodded as she undressed from her current outfit. Becoming naked and shedding everything she had prepared for her honeymoon with Pyrrha continued.

“That explains this, then? Having his mother crave your husband’s cock like any wanton whore.” Goldie commented as she slunk the ultra-thin black and gold lingerie over her voluptuous body. A golden stringed nightie with slits in the cups was placed over her chest with a veil laced at the trim edge of the top. Her bottom was a black thong completely slotted with an opening to show her pussy, it came with a garter belt that attaches to long silken stockings wrapping tightly around her legs. Goldie had to admit this look fit her better.

“More or less, you see I developed a fetish of my darling husband Jaune dominate other women. I never knew myself to be such a deviant for things like that but seeing him as a perfect Adonis of an Alpha turn women into putty with sex fulfilled me. Having myself underneath did that too obviously, but this was such a perverse thrill that I couldn’t help myself when bringing in other women. Normally, as a loyal wife, I would hate it, but I’m very open-minded with polygamy. Especially when it came to Jaune mating with other women and turning them into his lovers. He’s so incredible that there is no shortage of women who want in, and from that you have our precious little family of his concubines there in the living room. We all love him, we all loved being loved by him, we all engage in raucous sexual escapades every single day and are left either sore or pregnant afterward.” Pyrrha concluded making Goldie keep her eyes wide in surprise at this reveal as she finished draping on her lingerie.

“I…. actually, want to see for myself just how ‘legendary’ you make him out to be. Additionally, why would you and Carla go out of your way for me in the first place?” She asked as Pyrrha got up and walked over to open the door making the blonde woman hear the loud raucous moans of women getting pleased by Jaune.

“Because…...we both agreed that we had to save you from a loveless miserable marriage to Cardin. Take Carla’s word for it when you ask her how he’s like and how he perfectly mirrors his father. Come, the festivities starting. ~” Pyrrha said whimsically pulling on Goldie’s hands and guiding her out back into the living room foyer where the blonde trophy wife saw the most peculiar sight.

“Aaah aaah aaannn! ~ Yess! Ravage me, Darling! ~” Carla Winchester moaned loudly as she bounced voraciously on Jaune’s dick. He was holding up her with his hands making the brunette Milf of a woman hop wildly atop his member!

“Eeeeeee! I’m getting a closer look!” Pyrrha squealed before rushing off to get in to have a seat closer to the action. The other concubines laid around and watched in amusement as well as pleasure as the brown-haired woman slapped her phat perfect ass rapidly against Jaune’s muscular thighs. 

Goldie felt something ‘click’ inside of her body when she sees Jaune’s monster of a dick burrow wetly into the woman’s folds over and over again. Her ass swayed and jiggled with each hard buck of his pelvis thrusting into her waist. Her glistening lips spread wide open to welcome in the girthy monster resulting in Goldie yelling out deliriously in pleasure. 

Her bountiful robust tits jiggled and bounced against his muscled chest with added visual of her face screwing up into sexual bliss. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets and her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a wide gaping smile, Jaune’s muscle form heaved and bucked voraciously into her body making her practically jump off his waist with every hard shove of his meat!

“Aaaaahhhh yess! Daaaarrrrling! ~” Carla moaned out.

Goldie’s face became puzzled and her legs started gnashing together in growing arousal, she bit her bottom lip which was coated in expensive crimson lipstick and saw Jaune’s massive schlong burrow intensely into Carla’s taint. Her folds spread widely apart, thick splashes of her nectar gushed out of her opening, and a bulge of his head protrude from her stomach every time he swung those massive balls up. It was a sight to behold and Goldie felt herself drawn to it the same way Pyrrha had been the first time she coaxed her husband into fucking another woman. The first time around it was when she saw Ruby stumble into Jaune and arrive in a compromising position, seeing the clumsy reaper’s head buried in his crotch flipped the switch inside of Pyrrha, she loved seeing this sort of thing. Arousal and perversion replaced Jealousy, now she’s an addict for sex with her amazing husband and an addict of seeing him conqueror other women.

Carla ground her hips hard along his thundering waist, her body heaved and undulated along it with breasts smothered into his thick pecs. His length touched every sweet spot inside of her vagina driving her crazy with sexual bliss and making her that much closer to Cumming. Her walls began to throb, and her insides stirred in growing arousal as her womb opened up to welcome the girthy intruder in. Jaune smirked when he felt her cervix begin to squeeze down on him as a prelude to the climax she was about to have. Thus, Carla Winchester feverishly smacked her buttocks against his thighs determined to feel him push even deeper.

“Aaaahhhh aaahhnnnn! ~ Oohhh Jaune! Honey! ~ Mmmhhhhh!” Carla moaned loudly in a loud breathy wail and closed her lips around his mouth again determined to suckle the air and saliva out of her master’s throat. Jaune gave back as good as he had been gotten and dominated Cardin’s mom with his tongue, their exchange became open-mouthed showing Goldie and an excited Pyrrha the sight of two tongues wrestling each other for dominance, the blonde man was winning.

“Hhhuuuhh……~” Goldie moaned softly in arousal as she watched the sight of Carla riding Jaune’s dick like her life depended on it. The stench of sex was becoming prevalent in the air as he railed the woman hard into a nearly mouth-foaming craze. The large slaps of skin that echoed from his balls became music to her ears, the squelching noises of wet deep penetration added ambiance to the background while the other women watched. 

Jaune grunted loudly while keeping his iron grip on Carla’s mature body, then everyone saw the sight of his balls bulging thickly from underneath the woman’s taut wide ass. He was getting ready to cum.

“Mh mh mh mh mh mh aaa! Jaune baby! ~ I’m getting close!” She announced rubbing herself tightly against his body until she saw his face looming in closely to her.

“So am I, Miss Winchester. Where do you want it?” He breathed sexily in a suave confident tone sending shivers up both her and Goldie’s spine.

Carla let her eyes light up in excitement when she felt her inner muscles begin to clench tightly around her lover’s length. Thoughts of bearing him a baby came quickly to her mind making her shiver with delight as she spoke out her answer.

“Inside! I want it all inside! Please! It’s a dangerous time of the month for me and I’d very much like to feel your seed coming into me, darling! ~” She cried out desperately and saw him smirk before riveting his pelvis into her waist in a machine-like pace of pure fucking.

Carla practically felt foam come out of her mouth as her body jiggled voraciously against his hips. Her legs jiggled some more, and her toes started curling up with her back arching in reverse, she was Cumming hard.

“Aaaah aaaah aaa hhaaannnn! ~” She hung back her head and cried out in ecstasy while feeling her vaginal cavity clamp down hard around Jaune’s mega beefy cock! 

Goldie’s eyes bolted wide open in unfettered surprise as she saw Jaune pull Cardin’s mother onto his lips for another deep tongue-swathing kiss as he came! Thick bulges of sperm traveled up his shaft as he grabbed her buttocks and held her pelvis down against his waist making sure to push up into her womb. A thick protrusion extended through her stomach signaling that his meat was pushing into the walls of her womb as he let out his climax. Then, Carla’s body started writhing uncontrollably with the pumping noises of his seed coming out of his dick, thick bulges of sperm traveled into the woman’s body filling up her womb instantly as she shivered in mind-blowing nirvana. Little sperm cells swarmed onto the woman’s unprotected eggs and made contact, Carla even felt it and knew she was destined to become a mother again.

“Hhaaaahhhhh! ~ Ooohhh yesss….!” She cried out with face contorted into a delirious sexed out expression, her eyes became misty with happiness as her mouth curved upward into a peaceful smile just before Jaune grabbed her face again to pull onto his mouth. Carla happily offered her tongue to him, heck she offered everything, and made out ravenously with the man impregnating her before everyone else.

‘W-wow…. what am I looking at here? This guy…. pumped Carla full? I can even see a tummy bulge.’ Goldie thought to herself feeling her mound becoming moistened each passing second. She saw the woman, that once gave her guidance and befriended her, hang off the blonde boyish man getting her cunt stuffed full of cum. She twitched some more and eventually relaxed into his arms with a dreamy smile on her face letting out an elated sigh.

“Thank you…. Daddy. Mmmhhh.” Carla leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck forcing her tongue down his throat again in a passionate splendor. He held her close and eventually let her down onto the couch with his member plopping from her gaping quim. A thick splash of white pearly ooze came seeping out and with-it Goldie saw his monster of an erection, standing at maybe fourteen inches long with several inches in girth, remain fully erect.

“Go to him, he’s yours. ~” Pyrrha purred next to her making Goldie snap out of her trance and look ahead to see Jaune walking over to her casually. While he did, she took a moment to analyze his face, his handsomely boyish yet masculine all at once. His hair was slightly shaggy but in a stylishly unkempt way making him look rather dashing. His piercing blue eyes radiated with confidence and kindness, something she didn’t see in Cardin’s once, and when he arrived, she looked up into his face with a nervous smile.

“H-Hi there, I take it you’re here to do…. that….to me?” She asked nervously feeling her mound becoming even more sensitive just by being near him. 

“Only if you want to, I won’t force you, but I do suggest a free sample now that I warmed up from having Carla.” Jaune said in a gentle tone and offered his right hand to her mesmerizing the blonde tan-skinned snob. 

“S-sure, let’s go with that. Please…. show me what your redhead wife means when she says you’re ‘amazing’.” Goldie asked as she was then pulled in close by Jaune’s hands making her shiver in excitement as she felt a sort of pressure of masculinity coming off him. 

He looked in deeply at her lovely made up face and wrapped his arms around her backside keeping her luscious breasts pressing up into his pecs.

“Let me prove her right then.” jaune said quickly before dipping his head down onto lips literally taking the breath out of her breath with a soul-stealing kiss! 

“Mmmhh!” Goldie hummed excitedly as she felt her nerves light on fire. Jaune’s tongue expertly swirled into her mouth tasting her insides and making her feel like jelly. She relaxed immediately in his embrace and ran her hands along his neck hiking up her left leg along his side. Her eyes lowered, and she started kissing back just as furiously tasting him with her tongue rolling against his.

Pyrrha watched in glowing pride and felt her loins light on fire with arousal, the other girls; Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Arslan, Coco, Velvet, Lian Ren, Nora, and Glynda, all looked on in excitement at the initiation of the newest member.

“Hhmmhhhm.” Goldie moaned inside of his mouth again as she felt his tongue lather and swirl down her throat. She felt her mind becoming numb with pleasure at the expert oral service she was receiving, she was never kissed like this when it came to Cardin. He only ever bothered with the bare minimum without caring for intimacy.

Her body curled up tightly along his masculine frame with her mound throbbing in arousal, Jaune sensed this and worked his left hand down her torso aiming for her pussy. Once he found that moistened pair of vaginal lips, he pushed his two main fingers in making Goldie tense up and shriek inside of his mouth.

“NNgngghhh!” She squealed out as she felt the alarm bells of stimulation ring. Pyrrha watched as her toes curled in excitement leading to Jaune breaking off from her flustered face and smiling warmly at her before scooping her up into his arms bridal style and taking her over to one of the comfy lavish round couches in the foyer they were in.

“So…. feeling impressed yet?” He asked with a smirk and received a nod and incoherent sputter from the woman.

“Uh huh.” She moaned stupidly and was placed on her side when lying on the couch, her right leg was then lifted into the air leaving Jaune to straddle the couch while her other leg wrapped around his waist. Her eyes drifted down to the sight of his thick sausage-like member tapping the folds of her quim then up to his smiling face.

“Welcome to the party, Misses Winchester.” Jaune greeted and pushed his hips forward resulting in the deep forceful penetration of his member worming into her folds and spreading her apart!

“Aaaahh haaaahhh! ~” Goldie screeched out as she felt the thick arm-length monster cock of Jaune’s spread into her insides. Her vaginal walls spread out and squeezed tightly on his meat as he pushed right into her cervix, he was gentle enough to give her a moment to recover and adapt to the intense sensation. Goldie was shaking so much from the intensity of the penetration that she came already!

“Mmmnnggh! Haaah……! ~” She screamed out as her pussy throbbed and gushed all over Jaune’s waist, his large grapefruit-sized balls tapped the cleft off her buttcheeks. Her foot was up close to his face where he proceeded to kiss an suckle along her ankles titillating her. She loved sensitive little touches like that and found herself loving this new guy more by the minute.

“More….do that…. again.” She whimpered and Jaune obliged by grabbing her elegant perfectly well-conditioned foot and kissing along the sole of it titillating her even more. He kissed and nibbled along her ankles and worked his way up to her toes plopping her big one into his mouth to suck gingerly on. This had Goldie shivering in stimulation, her walls throbbed around his meat again as she found herself loving her new situation.

“Okay...huff...huff...okay… now please…. fuck me!” She requested with a heaving chest and flustered face. Jaune ceased his ministrations and looked down at her with a warm smile before moving one hand to her hips keeping try another one around her leg. 

He winked at her before pumping his pelvis deep into her waist making her juicy pussy walls shake and throb as his member pummeled her insides. The couch started creaking and Goldie’s body started undulating along the surface leaving her tits bouncing.

“Haa haa h aah aah aaah aah! ~” She breathed out as she felt such a magnificent cock pump into her pussy like he was an Alpha male. The rutting motions Jaune was making had her panting hard and feeling her insides coil around him as he pressed himself even further.

The echoes of skin-slapping rutting noise began growing louder and the other girls started crowing in to get a better look, they saw Goldie moaning and breathing hotly as Jaune steadily pounded his hips into her pussy. The squelching throbbing noises of her twat getting speared by his length made for great entertainment, Pyrrha couldn’t stop fingering herself to the sight. She loved seeing other women getting dominated by her husband. 

Goldie huffed and panted repeatedly arching her back as she draws back her legs hoping for him to change their positions, fortunately Jaune picked up on that and decide to change things up. 

“Nnngghh, you feel so good. I’m going to really hammer it into you in this new position, Goldie. I think you’ll really like it.” Jaune breathed out picking himself up and shifting his body to press hers over leaving both legs dangling high up in the air. Her buttocks were raised up off the couch with his balls slapping against his cheeks. Jaune held her down and lifted his hips up to slam voraciously into her from above in a Mating Press position. Her legs dangled wildly as her body curled over, her moans and shrieks came out louder and higher pitched as she felt his thundering appendage spear into her cervix some more.

“Haaah aaah aah aaah aaahh! ~” Goldie hollered out with a flustered face, her skin became sweaty and glistening due to the intensity of Jaune’s passionate rutting. She felt her core have a meltdown when she felt his member saw along the sweet spots of her vaginal cavity for the umpteenth time bringing her to climax right in front of everyone!

“Aaaaaahhhhh! ~” She cried out and saw ‘Infinity’, her eyes shot wide open in orgasmic delight. Stars aligned, cosmos burst into existence, the once snobbish trophy wife felt like she had been transported to a whole dimension of otherworldly pleasure when she reached her climax. Her walls coiled down around his thick length squeezing it desperately as she gushed all over Jaune’s waist. Her body writhed and squirmed underneath his tall masculine frame trembling as she succumbed to climax on his meat.

“Nngghh mmhh mhh! Here it comes! ~ Uuaagghh! ~” Jaune grunted loudly and slammed his pelvis powerfully into her upturned body! Goldie’s buttcheeks jiggled as she felt the thick bloats of sperm come out of his member and pump straight into her cervix squirting her insides full of baby batter! 

She came a second time in between as she felt the gooey warmth flow into her fertile body, her legs trembled a third time as she came writhing in ecstasy. The feeling of Jaune’s cum pouring into her put her mind in a sex-addled state, her eyes started rolling up into her eye sockets and her tongue started rolling out in a manner similar to Carla. Goldie sputtered out incoherently as she felt the rush of cum pour in likely making her pregnant, the fact that it was done by a better lover and more caring person that Cardin only made it better.

“Uuuhhh…. uaahh…. ooohhhh! ~” She cooed as she felt the ooze pump into her uterus repeatedly for the next couple of minutes, Once Jaune finished Cumming inside of her she slumped down over the couch still twitching until he pulled out. 

He sighed in contentment and saw how the latest addition to their loving family found his lovemaking, Goldie was barely conscious and started giggling mindlessly as she registered what just happened.

‘I..I... can’t believe that felt so good! Ooohhh! I’m filing for divorce immediately! Just need one more round to really be sold on it.’ Goldie thought breathing raggedly with her hair a mess and sat upward to see Jaune scooping two other women into his arms kissing them.

One of them was a tan-skinned girl with fluffy light platinum hair with chopsticks sticking out of it, unbeknownst to Goldie her name was Arslan Altan. The other girl was a third Faunus she didn’t see earlier, the girl had fluffy neon red hair done up in puffy twintails with a long catlike tail in the back. She was as punky looking and girly as they came with nothing on her body save for a hot pink pet collar, she was Neon Katt. 

“I’ll take you on second round right after I take care of these two, okay? I know you’re going to want some rest after Cumming like that, I just hoped it was good for you, Misses Winchester.” Jaune said kindly rubbing his hands along the smooth backs of Arslan and Neon. 

“Oh, darling, it was fantastic, and please call me ‘Goldie’. No need to be so formal, especially since I might join your little cabal soon anyway. Carla and Pyrrha really have shown me some very high quality in you, mister Arc.” Goldie purred as she leaned forward onto all fours clenching her thighs together to keep the sperm from dribbling out of her cunt. 

Jaune smiled back at her and turned his attention to a purring Neon Katt, who had wrapped her arms around his neck and hauled herself up onto his lips. Their mouths met in a tight embrace with their lips languidly making out with each other in heated intimacy.

“Mmmhhhh. ~” Neon mewled with eyes closed in happiness, her tongue lathered languidly with Jaune’s while he rubbed the cusp of her wide supple ass. The Faunus feline hiked a leg up along his waist grinding herself on him while Arslan leaned in to his chest with her lips kissing along his pecs, the exotic tan woman massaged his chest and started kissing around his nipples. She was looking hungry and very erotic with her eyes half-lidded in bedroom lust. Goldie watched in fascination as the supposed ‘Master’ of all these women held these two girls closely while treating them. 

She, like Pyrrha, found a perverse thrill to watching him handle women. It was like a work of art in progress, the way they moaned at his touch, the way they hung off him like he was a golden god, the sounds they made whenever he touched a sensitive place. All of it drew her in like a magnet and she couldn’t stop staring at it, at least she didn’t stop staring until Pyrrha came near and watched with her like kids at a movie.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Pyrrha asked smiling brightly at the sight of Jaune digging a pair of fingers into Neon’s wet slit. The Faunus girl had bent herself over wagging her tail and curling it around his arm as he pumped his digits into her sopping folds. Arslan decided to have her master treat her breasts and lean up close to his face where she smothered her plump D cups into his mouth letting Jaune suck on her chocolate nipples in tandem.

“Mnnnngghh! Haaaahh, yes…. master! ~” Arslan mewled out tossing back her head panting hard as she felt the tight suction of his lips on her nipples.

“He is, I can’t believe you and Carla would be so kind as to introduce me to him. I hope I’m not just another notch on his belt, I know he has all these women here that love him, but I feels rather strange knowing he’s this supposed harem lord. No one gets jealous over time not entirely being on them?” Goldie questioned and Pyrrha shook her head.

“No, we all have our turns whenever we feel like it, Jaune has always made time to please his women whether it be by spending time with us doing the simpler things or rocking our worlds in the estate doing the lewder ones. Everyone is content and patient, he makes no one wait long, and is such a passionate efficient lover that any woman is left satisfied for days. At least until they come back to him craving more.” Pyrrha explained with a proud smile and watched as Jaune bent Arslan over the side of the couch guiding his large monstrous fifteen-incher into her sopping chocolate folds.

With a thrust of his pelvis and a loud squelching noise he pushed his member into her pussy causing her to bounce forward and let out a sharp squeal.

“Aaaahhh! ~ Haaaahhh! ~” Arslan cried out in ecstasy as her cheeks flared up and her face became scrunched in blissful agony. She clutched the couch cushions tightly with her fingers and started bouncing forward feeling Jaune’s powerful thrusts into her cervix. Her mind was sent reeling and the squelching noises of coitus echoed all over with many of the other concubines and co-wives watching in aroused amusement. Some even started masturbating and making out with each other.

Goldie was astonished to see lots of girl on girl action despite that they all love and serve this Adonis of a man. She was turned on by it and kept her focus on Jaune fucking Arslan doggystyle over the couch while finger-fucking Neon Katt in the same position.

“Aaahh aaahh aaahh hhaaa! Yes, Master! Pound me more! Please breed me like you did with those other two women! Uuaaahh! ~” Arslan hollered out as her body started rocking forward some more with tits bouncing forward and butt cheeks jiggling to his thrusts.

“Of course, honey. I’ll be glad to, then….” Jaune trailed off looking over to a blushing Goldie while pushing his fingers deep into Neon’s tight fuzzy cunt. “.... I’ll treat you round two, Goldie. Really want to sell it to you and have you join our little family. You get this everyday.” 

Jaune then plunged his hips into Arslan’s rear making her tense up for he had directly landed his member on her sweet spot causing her to cum instantly.

“Uuuuhhhh! ~” She cried out and trembled as her legs shook with climax. Gushes of nectar came pouring out all over his member further lubricating as he continued his thrusts, Jaune began moving faster pounding his hips voraciously into Arslan’s ass making her sputter nonsense as she felt him push through her cervix and into her womb. 

“Aaahh aaah aah aah aaahhhhhhhh!” Arslan cried out again and again as Jaune railed her poon for a solid several minutes before she came again! Her body tensed up her shivered, her muscular brown body shook with ecstasy as her pussy clamped tightly around his length goading the blonde man into Cumming as well.

He thrusted his hips up into her rear once more pushing his member directly into her womb when his large balls clenched up and pumped a generous payload up through his phallus! Goldie and Pyrrha both leaned in to get a better look and saw the thick bloated bulges of virile sperm travel up his shaft and pump directly into Arslan’s pussy. She squealed and moaned loudly in mind-rending bliss as they heard the loud popping sounds coming from his meat. He grooved his pelvis up against her buttocks making sure she received every last pump of sperm into her fertile depths, Jaune knew he was impregnating her fully with this. Arslan had been clamoring to have a baby for a while now and here it was being delivered to her, she trembled some more feeling every thick spurt of his man juice pour into her womb and drown out her eggs. 

“Ooohhhh…...darling!” She cooed and trembled some more before eventually collapsing leaving her pussy to plop wetly off his dick. To Goldie’s astonishment he was still hard, his member stood up and stuck out like a large wooden pole lubricated in every woman’s juices and his sperm.

“Oh goodie! Cat’s milk! Yeaaah! ~” Neon called out and leaned her head over to his member after turning herself around. Her hungry cat-like tongue came out and rolled over the surface of his large slab of a penis scooping up every ounce of Arslan’s nectar and Jaune’s cum. 

“Nnnhhh. That feels good, don't’ stop, Neon. ~” Jaune groaned comfortably leaning his head back while Neon started blowing him. She wrapped her lips around his thick girth and proceeded to bob her head furiously on it sucking it voraciously with ravenous delight. The women from all around could hear the loud sucking noises the virile cat Faunus was making and felt thirsty for his seed too.

“I should also mention because his aura passive channels nonstop energy into his body that he has a near endless stamina. It’s one of the reasons why he’s such a great lover. I take it Cardin only gets himself off and never cares if you do?” Pyrrha assumed and Goldie reluctantly nodded.

“Sigh, yep, even before our honeymoon when we fooled around a little, I would always be just a piece of meat to him and never a partner. Having trouble seeing that we’ll be anything more, besides…. he’s an ass. The man is every bit as arrogant and selfish as people make him out to be, the fact that he went with this arranged marriage proposal for a boost up into nobility already told me much. I hated being chained to him, but now…...since Jaune is a royal, I assume?” Goldie asked and Pyrrha nodded.

Just then, the chestnut haired Milf known as Carla Winchester crawled up to them along the pillows and spoke up.

“That’s why I slipped in a certain cause that you can use a loophole. ~” Carla said catching Goldie’s attention, Pyrrha’s knowing smile was directed at Carla nodding in appreciation.

“C-Carla? What do you mean? What did you do exactly?” She asked with eyes fixated on her messy appearance.

“I snuck a clause into your marriage contract, honey, one that’ll allow you to divorce Cardin with ease. No legal tie ups keeping you to him, he’s nobility now and he certainly wouldn’t miss you. He’s far too selfish to do that. Also, you’ll be granted a prenup that’ll grant you nearly all of Cardin’s assets including the Winchester family fortune. Something I personally claim ownership of and will willfully share with you. The companies too, I’ll let someone else run them, we just own them and get a decent wealth from the shares. Wont’ that sound grand?” 

Goldie felt stumped, she nodded with a perplexed smile and opened her mouth to speak while trying to be loud enough to go over Neon Katt’s pleasurable moans in the background.

“But Carla, why? I know you and Cardin never got along, but what’s the reason for this?” 

“Well, I know how much he resembles his father, my ex-husband. He was scum, would often beat me and treat me as if I were his slave, I saw too many of the same traits in Cardin to want to let you go through that. He even treated me, his mother, like crap for years. Maybe he’ll grow from this or the separation from everyone now that he’s a noble, but I’ve found happiness here…. with Jaune of the Arc family. He’s a kind, generous lover, that will make every second of your sex life with him absolute nirvana. It wasn’t a hard choice to make, honey. The question is…. will you?” 

Goldie absorbed this information and nodded dumbly before turning her head to seeing Neon Katt deepthroating Jaune’s dick with loud squelches of saliva gushing out of her lips. His large member pushed relentlessly down her gullet as she held her hands around it sucking as hard as she can. She practically humped her face into his pelvis feeling his cock go all the way down her throat nearly choking her. Her tail wagging side to side told everyone she was enjoying this way too much and soon Jaune came like a firehose inside of her throat making the tail straighten up completely.

“Nnnnggghhh! *gulp* *gulp*.... mmnnnhhh! ~” Neon mewled loudly in taste as she chugged down every blast of jizz flowing down her throat. Some of it came seeping out her lips with her face becoming dazed as she continued gulping everything down. Goldie felt thirsty just watching her and stood up with pussy aching for stimulation and herself craving Jaune dick once more.

With another loud gulping noise Neon finished sucking Jaune’s cum into her stomach and slumped back next to a near-comatose Arslan showing a pool of spunk in her open mouth being swished around by her tongue.

“My turn. ~” Goldie spoke up as she walked up to Jaune’s impressive form, shocking no one that he was still hard as a missile and long as one too. 

“Glad you decided to join, I’ll make sure to treat you right, just like Carla, just like everybody else.” Jaune stated as he pulled the golden-haired woman into his arms and lifted her up so that their lips could meet in another wet embrace. Goldie closed her eyes pleasantly while she ran her mouth tightly along his own, tongues came out to languidly roll into each other.

“Mmhhhhhh! ~” Goldie moaned as she felt Jaune’s mighty tongue push down her own and enter her mouth. She wrapped her lips tightly around it with hands coming up to hold his face close to hers. She hummed hungrily into his lips feeling her breath get sucked away by his powerful lungs. 

Her body curled up along his waist with legs coming around his thighs allowing her flat stomach to grind up against his manhood. She was still flummoxed that it was so large and so thick, almost like a human arm, Goldie ground her mound snugly against the underside surface of his beef lathering her leaking fluids along its surface. 

She humped herself against his frame keeping her lips sealed to his tasting him, Jaune had both of his hands around her backside reaching down to cup her supple phat buttocks into his fingers. She mewled in sensitivity once she felt them dig in, her body rowed and swayed against him for another several minutes of foreplay until she decided she wanted to feel his cock scramble her insides once more.

“Muuaahh! Come on, lover. Rut me like an animal again. Take me however you want.” Goldie purred after breaking off from his lips with a wet string of saliva.

“Okay, get ready to literally bite a pillow into pieces then. I have a position in mind.” Jaune said sending shivers up Goldie’s spine as he set her down against another plush layer of pillows often used by the women to have sex on. 

Goldie was sent face down with her ass held high up in the air, her feet stuck out upwards as she hugged a pillow into her tits. Her face was up close next to another and peered over her shoulder to see Jaune lining up his mammoth of a cock to her mewling quim. Her pussy throbbed for more stimulation like before and Goldie felt anxious for him to really breed her for good. She was sure Carla was now carrying his child and hoped the same can be done for her really selling it home that she threw a life of Cardin’s trophy wife behind for an actual love-filled marriage to this man. 

Jaune held her thighs apart and guided his throbbing erection into the spongy wet folds of her pussy spreading them wide open and pushing into her sensitive vaginal cavity.

“Nnnngh!” She mewled with arms clenching tightly around the pillow, the feeling of his dick plunging slowly into her snatch sent her mind reeling with pleasure. He was literally touching every sensitive spot on her person making her legs jitter, she felt Jaune’s hips push into her buttocks making the insertion complete. She shuddered intensely as she felt his cock push through her cervix and arrive into her womb, it was both a little painful and very stimulating to her. Goldie nearly came when he pushed in but held off on it so she could feel him fucking her.

Thankfully, that didn’t take too long. Jaune towered over her planting his hands into the sides of her waist into the pillows underneath her frame. He groaned in a low voice and started slamming his pelvis into her creamy lightly-tanned buttocks fucking her!

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Aaah aaah aahh aannnn! ~ Oohhh Jauney!” She cried out in ecstasy as her body started bouncing between the pillows and his tall masculine frame. All the girls from around closed in and watched the sight of Goldie getting seriously fucked by Jaune’s massive length. The sight of such a thick sausage burrowing in and out of her cunt turned many on, Jaune’s balls swung and slapped against her nether region scaping her thighs in the process as he grooved his hips back and forth in fluid motion.

Skin slapping noises ensued along with a cacophony of moans coming out of the room. All around girls were pairing off in threes serving each other in raunchy lesbian style antics, one of which was Blake, Yang, and Ruby all eating each other out in a triangle of cunnilingus. Pyrrha became so turned on she turned to Carla Winchester and tackled her into a sixty-nine-position placing her legs underneath her neck and grinding her warm damp muff onto the older woman’s face. She took great acceptance to that and gripped the redhead’s buttcheeks into her hands digging herself in. Her lips suckled frenziedly on her vulva tasting her with gusto and running her tongue along her folds. Carla squirmed and mewled sharply in sexual intensity as she felt Pyrrha scoop dribbles of sperm out from her quim using her tongue. Pyrrha was an expert at this because of how often she had done it with the other women when engaging in group activities with Jaune. She loved eating his seed out of others and in turn loved feeling his seed pump into her body. She, like Carla, was pregnant with his baby. They just haven't’ started showing yet.

Goldie moaned loudly into the pillow and bit down on it fiercely as she felt his thick arm-sized member plunge into her fertile depths relentlessly. Jaune’s thrusts were strong and thankfully he was gentle about pushing into her, he did not mindlessly rut into her body without regard for roughness. Her bottom bounced back and forth voraciously into his thundering pelvis, loud slaps of skin echoed out as she felt her walls swallow his cock in. She was in paradise right now and yearned to feel his seed inside of her once more, even if she was ready full of it. 

“Mmnngghh! Mmh mh mh mh mhhhh! ~” She grunted into the pillow literally ripping the fabric up with her teeth as he fucked her like a ragdoll against the pillows. The squelching noise of her pussy reached an apex eventually as Goldie started Cumming for the fifth time in a row after feeling her lover bottom out of her pussy. 

She tossed up her head and let out a mighty shriek as she came hard on her new lover’s dick! Her walls wildly convulsed and constructed all over his meat gushing her cum all over his throbbing member as Jaune buried himself to the hilt again and howled with an impending orgasm!

“Unngghhh! Here it comes! Welcome to the family, Goldie!” Jaune grunted out and slammed his pelvis into her butt one time feeling his cock swell up and pumped a thick generous load of extremely potent sperm into her uterus!

“Aaaaaaahhhh! ~” Goldie screeched out in ecstasy lifting her head up from the pillow and howling to the shattered moon as she joined Jaune in climax. Their loins heaved together in wet sweaty embrace with Jaune’s cock swelling repeatedly as it pumped her womb full of his essence ensuring she’d become pregnant by the end of the day. 

Goldie came hard and undulated along the pillows feeling his seed pump into her over and over again until her stomach started forming a bulge. She sputtered out incoherently as she felt Jaune rut into her even more pumping even more sludge into her babymaker. Once Goldie stopped twitching in orgasmic ecstasy, he pulled out of her leaving a thick gooey trail to ooze out of her quim. He was still hard and not nearly done by a long shot, but he waited for her to recover while indulging some of his other women in the process.

Eventually she woke back up craving more Jaune meat despite being filled to the brim, she saw him fucking a bunny Faunus girl with long brown hair and making her flop around on his member like a ragdoll until he saw her. After picking up the pace and rutting into her some more he came making her pass out as another stomach bulge was made full of his seed. Jaune smiled warmly at Goldie before making his way over to her, the sounds and sights of lesbian debauchery continued all around with some breaking off to watch the golden-haired trophy wife stand ready before her new soon-to-be husband eager for more.

Throughout the night the pair fucked like rabbits all around the living room foyer, Jaune took Goldie in many positions ranging from some that had her legs over her head and others that had her pinned underneath his mighty muscular frame. The elitist woman was given the fucking of her lifetime and saw paradise repeatedly whenever she came with him, over and over again their bodies meshed in sweaty coitus inevitably leaving the woman with a stomach as big and as around as nine-month pregnant belly. It was filled with Jaune’s sperm making sure that the sight would be her legitimate future, and Goldie was all too happy with this decision as she passed out for good the rest of the night.

********

Eventually, both Carla and Goldie separated completely from the Winchester house entirely with the divorce. Cardin barely cared at all but hated that he lost so much of his possessions and money to the woman he didn’t remember having sex with on their honeymoon. Goldie, however, was as happy as can be along with Carla who found new life being one of Jaune Arc’s concubines. Both women took pregnancy tests and confirmed that they were indeed having his offspring baking inside their tummies, after they moved all of Goldie’s things out of Cardin’s manor, they quickly made their way ‘home’ to the Arc one. 

Later, by the holy and legitimate matrimony of a priest Jaune married Goldie Winchester and made her into Goldie Arc along with Carla Arc. Both women were overjoyed with happiness as they had found a new life ahead of them starting. They, along with Pyrrha, were currently sitting near him as he rested on one of the lavish round couches fucking Carla again. The older woman bounces voraciously on his lap in reverse seated position making her swollen breasts bounce and flip till Pyrrha and Goldie latched their hungry mouths onto them to feed. 

All three of them had bulging pregnant stomachs showing more every month, and all three of them had their sex drives amped up to the point Jaune needed to satisfy them every couple of days or else they’d go stir crazy from the lack of sex. The same could be said for all the other women though, and Jaune made special time for each one continuing his obligation as a husband of many, patriarch to the whole household, and kind lover that gives his women everything they could ask for unconditionally. 

Goldie felt completed, now more than she ever was before, and had no regrets on skipping that honeymoon with Cardin Winchester, her former husband.

 

**End of Chapter/Story?**

AN: This has been for Darksseid. Thanks for reading. (Also, you all know what this is, lol, anyway expect a Maidens update sometime soon with Milf Summer Rose as the leading star.)

  
  



End file.
